A stationary display device such as TV is used while fixed to a position in a user's environment (house), and the replacement cycle is long. On the other hand, the user's environment may change frequently due to interior decoration, moving to a new house, and the like. Therefore, when selecting a display device, the user chooses a plain design that the user is not easily tired of and that is not greatly affected by surroundings.